What A Family
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary inside. Sequel To: I Object! [Told In Hinata's POV]Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Me? Own… Naruto? Ha! I wish I did…  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback or dream **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Sequel to: I Object!**

**Summary: Naruto now lives a happy life as a Hokage, Hinata as his wife. Always by his side. She is head of the Hyuuga clan. They finally accepted Naruto after some time. Even though they hade to change some rules.**

**They now have 5 kids. 3 girls, 2 twin boys. Let's start!**

**Hinata's POV**

"HINTOMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

This was an average Monday morning. Getting my eldest daughter up.

Her name as you know is Hintomaki. She has dark blue hair, icy blue streaks and stunning blue/lavender eyes. She is eldest out of all. She is 13 needs to get up, or she'll be late...again! She has her father's personality. She wears a bright blue jacket that is un-zipped which shows her black tank top. She also wears the black ninja pants and 6 ninja pouches ( I wouldn't have a clue, im just he mum) with the hetai-atei (sp?) around her arms. (Like Shikamaru)

I enter her room. "Hintomaki Uzumaki I swear if you don't get up in 3 secs I'll-" "MUM! I'm up" she said huffing a groan and a tired sigh she drags her self out of bed and into the bathroom.

I shake my head and look at the clock. 6:30.

"Now… I should get Kimoko-chan up as well" I said to myself walking out of her daughters room and into the 2nd oldest. She is 10 and looks just like me when I was young. Though… her hair style is different, it's down to her mid-back and isn't really that shy like I was. She wears lavender colored jacket zipped-up half way with the black ninja pants with 2 ninja pouches. Her hetai-atei around her neck. "Im already up mum" said a tired voice. I smile. "Go get ready for the academy then" I say, she nods and walks off.

I huffed a sigh. "I don't think ill be able to handle Narumi-kun or Nazuki-kun they have to much energy just like Naruto…" I whisper. I hear a chuckle. "Now sweetie" Naruto says in his Hokage clothes. "How about I get them up. I mean come on. Im their dad!! Of course you wouldn't be able to handle them" he says jokingly. I punched his playfully. "Be careful" I say. He nods while grinning while walking to their room.

3

2

1

Wait for it…

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET HIM"

"NO WAIT NAR-NARUMI DON'T WOAH-"

I sweat-dropped and walk into the room. I smiled at the sight. There on the ground was Naruto. Being pinned down by both boys.

They are both clones of Naruto. The exacted look alkies. Accept they don't have whiskers.

I sigh. "Boys, get off you're daddy" I told them. They are both 6 with too much energy.

The grinned and got off. "Thanks hum" Naruto said while getting up, he fixed his clothes. "Daddy! Can I wear the Hokage hat? PLEASE!" Nazuki and Narumi asked. He chuckled. "Sure, why not?" he said.

He left the room. "Ok boys, let's get you dressed"

"Nooooo!" they said. "Boys" I said. Eye twitching. "Yes mummy" they quickly say.

I get out 2 different clothes. The clothes look like Naruto bright old orange jump suit. But one is red and the other is blue. After they were fully dressed they grinned and ran out going down stairs.

'That takes care of them' I thought. I then headed to Mizuki's room. I entered the sleeping baby's room. She is 8 months. She has my mum's looks. I smile and scoop her up. I then go down stairs and see everyone sitting around the table. I place Mizuki in a cot near the kitchen and sit down with them. The kids + teenager are all smiling. This is what I always wanted. A loving and caring family.

I glance down to Naruto. He has the biggest fox-like smile on his face. He catches me looking at him and he flashes a grin before Nazuki and Narumi jump on him.

I sigh. Everyone in the family is happy. I know I am. I've taught the two girls how to activate the Byakugan even though it seems like they don't posses it.

And at the end of the day. I'm really happy to have a family like this…

**A/n: I THINK THAT WAS CRAP! I suck at giving names…. Anyway. Review. No flames. Read my other stories. Thank you. Bye**


End file.
